Finn Witch: Evil in All Appendages
by Madame Zashley
Summary: Finn Witch, son of the evil sea witch, has never had any questions about his destiny. Follow his adventures with a queenly prankster, a clueless nerd, a crazy ex-lover, a flower-powered ally, two potential princes, and a happy-go-lucky roommate, among others. All goes as written until a pool of doubt begins to form in the back of Finn's mind that must be kept hidden. OC-centric.
1. A Familiar Roommate

**Rated T just to be safe, potentially for future chapters, and possibly for a reference to Cthulhu.**

* * *

"Rise and shine, Ursula Junior."

At the far wall of the cave's room was a small hole, light from the surface barely peeking through to reveal the large rock that lied underneath. On the stone's expanse, lying on sea sponges, a mass of tentacles began to shift, mixed with two dark-skinned arms and an absolute mess of pitch black hair. The sea witch propped himself up on his elbows, eyelids drowsily receding to give way to murky green eyes.

"_What_?"

"Ursula Junior," the voice repeated, matching with the lips of a petite, blue-skinned lady with six tentacles in place of legs beneath her. She floated in the entrance to the room, a bit of a smirk playing on her lips. "That's your name, right?"

"Diona, you know very well that it isn't," the male sea witch muttered, running a hand through his tangled, shoulder-length hair as he forced himself from the rock upon which he'd slept.

"Well, it might as well be," Diona said, dramatically lifting a hand to the level of her cheek. "It's much more fitting. Honestly, who names a sea witch Finn?"

"From what I recall, it was your boyfriend's sister," Finn replied without missing a beat. He slowly lifted himself from his seabed. As he flowed into the center of the room, the jingling of stray jewelry scattered across the floor could be heard brushing against the ends of his lower appendages. The gold and pearls that cluttered the room were one of its most noticeable features, always randomized and never put back into the treasure chests in which they belonged.

The blue-skinned sea witch rolled her eyes. "Anemone. I never liked her all that much, but getting past her nagging is worth it in return for my dear Weed," she half-sang, her voice dripping with both honey and vinegar.

"I heard that!" Another voice called from a few rooms away. Diona dropped her smirk.

"Honestly, the walls in this place are too thin, particularly for a cave…" she murmured. "Anyway, the cases containing your _land clothes_ should be out by Marlowe's house. He'll teleport you to your beloved school for your third year, but only if you get there on time, so be swift."

Finn nodded. "Yes, I know," he said rather flatly, his tone earning a slight scowl from Diona before the female witch left the entryway.

He sighed, swimming over to one of the little crevices in the wall of the cave. Using one of the four black tentacles on his back, he pulled from the crevice a familiar black necklace, which ended in a gold nautilus shell. Taking the shell in his hands for a moment, he looked down upon it. The reflection the thing gave off was formidable, though it carried with it an eerie darkness nonetheless. Closing his eyes for a moment, Finn lifted the black string above his head before sliding the necklace into its normal position around his neck.

Glancing around casually at the impressive selection that surrounded him, Finn carelessly grabbed a few bracelets, mainly gold, which he distributed onto his arms and the appendages on his back. After adding a pair of earrings, some rings, and a couple of extra necklaces, the sea witch decided that his illusion of rich splendor was complete. He couldn't say that he wasn't much one for fashion, though his outward appearance was definitely fabricated for others more than for himself. He was hardly comfortable with the arrangement, but felt the need to give off the air of someone who had everything they could ever need, if only to make his evil motives seem all the more needlessly devious.

Looking into the mirror attached to the wall beside the room's entrance, the young sea witch attempted a smirk. It came off as lazy and half-baked, his normally dull features hardly familiar with such a change of expression. Taking in a deep breath, the villain-to-be practiced his evil laugh, which seemed equally cheesy and fake. It certainly wasn't that Finn didn't want to be evil- he just wasn't the dramatic and emotional type that his mother came off as. In fact, he was a little lifeless, a fact he wished he could care less about.

Finn tried the laugh again, a little louder this time. "Mua haha..._ha_…?"

It was just as bland as the last. He did it a third time. After all, third time's the charm, right? In the middle of this evil cackle, which was somehow worse than the last, a burly, tentacled form could be seen in the doorway. A tan-skinned sea witch stood there, eyes narrowed as he shook his head in disapproval and muttered something under his breath.

Finn's features flattened once more, creating a slight expression of annoyance. "Yes, Weed, I know. It needs work." Weed nodded vigorously before leaving the room.

After skimming a brush through his hair, Finn deemed himself fit for public appearance, and so he swam into the main room of the house in which he dwelled.

"There you are," said a mature tone. Finn turned his head a bit to see a tan sea witch, her dark brown hair tied into a low braid and her steely gray eyes clearly wisened by decades of experience despite her young adult-like appearance. In one of her arms was a seaweed bundle, containing a small, dark-haired infant. "Kept me waiting, Finn. Didn't want your sushi to get cold, so I gave it to the shark."

Finn raised an eyebrow. "You've been using that excuse for the past eight sea witch years, Anemone. Sushi doesn't 'get cold'."

Anemone sighed, somehow making the sound indignant. "You don't trust me, Finn. You don't trust my sushi, you don't trust my pets, you don't trust my naming system…"

Finn blinked. "Didn't think trust was part of the deal."

Anemone sashayed her way over to Finn, her facial expression entirely calm as usual. She placed her free hand on his shoulder, the clawed nails of her hands just barely grazing his flesh. "It's not. It would be a nice touch, though."

After a moment of Finn simply staring at Anemone, the elder sea witch rolled her eyes, removing her hands from his shoulders. Finn looked at the bundle in her arm, and the small creature inside looked back at him with seafoam blue eyes and somewhat saddened features on her normally smiling face, as if the small thing could comprehend that her cousin was going to be leaving for the entirety of nine months. Finn's expression softened a bit at the sight, though his moment of reflection was quickly interrupted.

"Finn, quit staring blankly at the next Morgana and get some food," Anemone instructed. "There's more raw fish in the pantry. Not fresh stuff, though. If you want some of that, go kill a fish or two," she advised. "Tell me when you're done, and then go to Marlowe."

"Will do," Finn said as he made his way toward the kitchen. Briefly, he stole another glance at the baby. _That's right, little Ebb. On my way to Marlowe's, and then gone for another nine months, but I'll be back._

* * *

Marlowe's procedure was simple. All Finn had needed to do was make himself look human(apart from his gills and the four tentacles on his back), put his clothes on, and step through a portal that the older, more experienced sea witch had fashioned for him. Marlowe's services often didn't come cheap, but there was always an important exception made when the very son of Ursula needed to attend Ever After High, even if he'd already signed the book last year.

Now, Finn was at the shore of Ever After, straightening out the front of his loose, light lavender shirt, the sleeves of which were rather baggy and made the top look a bit pirate-like. With a short spell spoken under his breath, he began to evaporate the water from the top, along with his black slacks and the shiny, shoe-laced black boots underneath. Afterward, he grabbed the handles of his luggage, turning around to get a look at the famous school he'd been attending for the past two years.

There it was. The castle-like building still stood strong upon its hill, magnificent and grandiose as ever. Without a moment of delay, Finn began to make his way toward the school. He looked around as he got closer, noticing other students that were making their way toward the building. A few of them he recognized from years previous. Pepper Pan, the son of Peter Pan, floated high above the other students, a couple of suitcases trailing behind him seemingly by magic. Slightly ahead of Finn was the formidable MirrorCaster Blondie Lockes, daughter of Goldilocks, who hummed a little tune under her breath as she walked. Beau Duckling, son of the Ugly Duckling, was absentmindedly observing himself in a hand mirror with a decorated sack slung over his shoulder as his adoptive brother, the effortlessly charming Duncan, strolled beside him.

When Beau glanced over and noticed Finn, the swan-man gasped, his wings flapping in rushed surprise as he quickly looked away. Duncan raised an eyebrow before looking over and spotting the sea witch as well. While the second brother's reaction wasn't nearly as blatant, the two subtly began to move at a quickened pace, provoking a slight grin from the sea witch. It was always nice, being known as one of the top dogs of the villain 'clique'.

It didn't seem to take very long to get to the very entrance of Ever After High, and even less time to walk through the halls that he'd memorized like the back of his tentacle on the way to his assigned dorm room. Briefly, he wondered about his roommate. Certainly, it wouldn't be the same joke as last year, or the year before that.

In his freshman year, Finn had gotten stuck in the same room as Aurelius Keys, son of the poor boy from The Golden Key. The guy wasn't absolutely terrible to room with, but he was always very protective of a particular iron box that he had with him at all times. Hex, he even slept with the thing! He was always searching for a golden key, thinking that if he found it before he had to sign the book, he'd be able to cheat destiny and find out what was in the box despite his story stating otherwise. This was what had bothered Finn the most about Aurelius. He'd always been trying to fight fate, even speaking of refusing to sign the book. In the end, however, he'd resigned to his fate just like everybody else.

The next year, Finn's roommate had been Mathieu Frollo, the absolute worst villain-to-be ever. He'd always been so timid and cautious, and was always on the borderline of failing General Villainy and Ancient Antagonism. He, too, seemed like the type who wanted to defy fate, though his risky ideas came from the fact that he had been raised among normal people and was taught fabricated stories of such things as an open-ended destiny. Even after Mathieu had to sign, he went on and on about how he was never going to be able to be a villain, how he'd never be able to mercilessly kill a hunchback's mother or lust darkly after a gypsy, as though he'd never realized that his destiny had been sealed from the moment he was conceived.

It couldn't get any worse. Finn was absolutely certain of it. As he read the temporary signs on the doors, he finally came across the one that read his name, along with the name of his roommate.

_Sandy Triton_

_and_

_Finn Witch_

Finn blinked. Certainly, he'd read that wrong. His roommate could not be _the_ Sandy Triton. Could he? _No, please no,_ he thought to himself. _Oh great Cthulhu, no._ Stifling a groan, the sea witch held his breath as he unlocked and opened the door.

Beside one of the two beds, a boy wearing an aquamarine tank top and cargo shorts turned toward the door, signature red hair framing a kind face with rounded blue eyes. The sophomore grinned, his eyes lighting up at the sight of his new roommate. "Hey there, roomie!" he greeted in a sing-song tone. He gave a cheerful wave, causing some of the seashells on his small charm bracelet to softly chime against each other. From a mile away, one could make out the trademark features of the next Little Mermaid.

It was then that, in calm disbelief, Finn shut the door as rapidly as he could. He let his luggage fall carelessly to the floor. The small racket caused some of the students in the hall to look his way, but the young villain didn't seem to notice.

Hex. Oh, _hex_.

This was going to be a long year.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Hello, friends. Finally, I have decided to come out with an Ever After High story that I _will_, in fact, stick to, as slow as updates may potentially be.**

**Before you ask, yes, Sandy and Finn will be following Disney's version of The Little Mermaid, where the mermaid wins over her prince and the villainous sea witch gets her comeuppance. In fact, quite a few of the tales referenced will be based off of the Disney versions, depending on how far said versions deviate from the source material. Yes, I realize that this deviates from 'canon', but that doesn't deter me.**

**Disclaimers: Ever After High belongs to Mattel. So do the canon characters, such as Blondie Lockes, who is mentioned in this chapter.**

**_Finn Witch, Aurelius Keys, Mathieu Frollo, Pepper Pan, Beau Duckling, Duncan Duckling, Ebb Witch,_ and non-fairytale OCs such as _Diona Springs, Anemone Slime, Weed Slime, _and_ Marlowe_ belong to me.  
**

**_Sandy Triton_, son of the Little Mermaid, belongs to my BFFA MysticalMosaic.**

**Thank you for reading! R&R if you wish. I would love to hear your feedback.**


	2. Welcome Back

**Rated T just to be safe, potentially for future chapters, and possibly for an allusion to the plotting of evil mischief.**

* * *

"Mathieu?"

Finn had to admit that he was surprised by the sight in front of him. The shock wasn't in the fact that Mathieu Frollo, son of Claude Frollo, was simply _there_, as there was little wonderment in the fact that he and Finn happened to share the same General Villainy class. The fellow villain-to-be's looks, however, had changed drastically.

In previous years, Mathieu had never fit in with the rest of the fairytales. He always wore clothing that was decidedly non-fantastic and never gave off the slightest hint that Mathieu was destined to be absolutely devious. Now, however, one could gain a much better hint at exactly what his role in fairytale society would be. Inside of his jacket was a black button-up vest, the trims of which caught the eye with a bright pattern resembling flames, flashier than even Finn would have been comfortable wearing.

On his head was a black-and-purple striped beret, from which a long red mass of strings fell to the pale-skinned boy's chin. His usually messy, curly, light brown hair was somehow entirely tamed and groomed from underneath the hat. From its resting place on his shoulders fell a black cape. This was confusing to Finn, as Mathieu had always been the type to protest about the impracticality of capes, even on his beloved 'super heroes'. Granted, the style did make him look all the more evil. The only trace of the old Mathieu that remained was the silver necklace that ended with a charm in the shape of a cross.

The boy's eyes stared back at him, a steely gray color produced by the contacts he was wearing- in place of his glasses, Finn thought to himself.

"What?" Mathieu asked in a somewhat moody tone as he sat down, slumping slightly in his seat a couple chairs down from Finn.

"You look...darker," Finn commented, raising an eyebrow as Mathieu grinned slyly in response.

"You like? I got some new threads over the summer," he replied. "I think they reflect my inner evil so much better. Don't you?"

"So you finally gave into social pressures, huh?" Finn asked with a slight smirk of his own.

Mathieu's grin dropped. "What? No, I'm...evil, now…" he mumbled, a hint of uncertainty in his voice. "That's...that's what the point of the new clothes are...they reflect my total reinvention, and…"

Finn nodded. "Oh, yeah. Uh-huh. So you _did_ give into the pressures."

Mathieu sighed, resting his chin on his elbow as he turned his gaze to the front off the class. Finn just rolled his eyes, opening the General Villainy hextbook on the desk in front of him.

"...How are your fish doing?" Mathieu asked after a moment.

"They're eels," Finn corrected, though he heard another voice chime in with his own. A slightly higher-toned, more fluid, female voice. Finn turned his head to see a familiar young villainess approaching.

Red-brown hair cascading with black and green streaks fell down to the girl's back, bouncing slightly as she took a seat in between the two boys. A slight grin came to the girl's face as she looked at the two with her peculiar golden, silver-flecked eyes, a bit snake-like in their demeanor. Around one toned, pale-skinned arm was a live serpent, while another serpent rested itself upon her left shoulder. She straightened out her black hooded jacket, which was open enough to reveal the layers of her acid-green-and-black tank top. At her scaly green-silvery hands, which varied from most of her body, was a pair of snake-shaped bangles, similar in nature to her snake hoop earrings.

"They're the serpents of the sea," she added matter-of-factly as one of the snakes slithered idly from her shoulder and onto the desk, passing by a piece of paper the girl held in one hand. "Apart from sea serpents, of course."

"Laima Serpentis," Finn said, nodding to the serpent princess in greeting.

"Finn Witch," Laima greeted with a courteous-but-brief nod of her own. She looked at Mathieu. "You are...Mathieu, yes?" Mathieu nodded, seeming slightly uncomfortable. The unsettled expression on his face only caused Laima's subtle smile to turn smug. "Pathetic," she muttered, returning to a more default expression as she turned back to Finn. "Well, fancy seeing you again."

"Same to you, Serpentis," Finn said before looking at the paper in Laima's hand. "What's that?"

"This?" Laima asked, gesturing to the paper. She opened it up, revealing three sheets. She showed the first to Finn. "This one is a map of the school."

Finn slid the paper over to himself to get a better look. Seeing several lines written in blue ink across the paper, the sea witch raised an eyebrow. "Is that a layout of the school's water pipelines?"

Laima nodded, displaying a touch of pride within the action. "Just finished it this morning. It's for my Book-to-School prank."

"Looks like a big one," Finn commented, only for a mischievous glint to enter her eyes as she brought the paper back toward herself. "What's on the other sheets?"

"This one's my schedule," Laima answered, showing him the second paper. She then lifted the third. "And this one is my roommate's schedule." Finn looked at the second schedule, not even bothering to ask how in Ever After Laima had managed to steal her roommate's schedule. The color drained from his face as he saw the name written there.

"You're rooming with _Cookie_?"

Laima nodded.

"I thought she said that was transferring to a private school for land witches this year," Finn said incredulously.

"She said she _wanted_ to," Laima corrected. "Of course, her parents would never have allowed it."

Finn began looking around, as though expecting Cookie Crone to come out from the shadows.

Laima rolled her eyes. "You are too paranoid about her, Witch. Cookie doesn't even have General Villainy until fifth period. See?"

Finn didn't seem very assured by his villainous ally's words as he rested his hand on his chin. He appeared somewhat surprised at most, which didn't quite accurately reflect his inward perturbation. "Wow. How did I not see that coming? The daughter of the evil crone from Hansel and Gretel, coming back for junior year."

Laima shrugged. "You must learn more about your enemies. Even I suspected she'd still be at EAH, and I'm merely her ally. You're shocked about this, as I can tell, yet you could have easily come to the conclusion that she would still be here. It makes you seem negligent, really."

Finn just raised an eyebrow. Laima sighed before dropping the subject. "So, who is your roommate?" she inquired.

Finn opened his mouth to respond, but was silenced by the sudden hisses, growls, and hushed whispers that swept across the room. The sea witch looked to the entrance of the room, where the source of the sudden racket stood.

There was a girl, spindly and sharp-featured. Her hair, like deep shadows overlapping with purple locks, was topped with a spiked headband. Her amethyst eyes darted around uncomfortably as she went to sit. Of course Raven Queen, daughter of the Evil Queen, would spark a bit of conversation, even in a dungeon-level classroom full of dastardly villains-in-training. After all, she would someday be one of the most powerful members of their ranks- aside from Finn, of course, or so the sea witch himself would often claim.

Mathieu gasped. Finn raised an eyebrow at him. Laima also moved her confused gaze over to him, causing the less courageous boy to blink.

"Err. I, ah…" Mathieu murmured, hardly able to offer an excuse. "You see, it's just that she's so...um…her hair is...?"

Finn held his hand up at the painful display, stopping his classmate from attempting to continue. "You're a cowardly piece of evil, Frollo. No need to try and justify it."

Mathieu tried to look indignant, though his expression made Laima raise an eyebrow in disbelief. "Well, that was pathetic," the villainous queen-to-be commented. "This is the timid judge you once had mentioned, I presume?" she asked Finn.

Finn nodded in response. "Timid. Spineless. Can't embrace his evil for the life of him…"

"I take exception to that," Mathieu protested. "Besides, I _am_ embracing my evil, now! Did you not see the cape?" he asked, picking up the corner of said cape and gesturing to the fabric with his other hand.

Finn shook his head in disapproval. "We...we saw the cape, Matt. But you're just naturally bad at embracing your evil. Honestly, what brand of evil gasps at the sight of a fellow villain?"

"Only the miserable kind," Laima chimed in before Mathieu could respond.

The tardy bell rang. Despite Mathieu's willingness to protest, he held his thought as he looked to the front of the classroom. The General Villainy teacher, Mr. Badwolf, was already standing there with the attendance list in his hands.

Finn hardly paid attention to attendance, only listening toward the end as he heard his own name called. He caught a few names here and there, all snarled through Mr. Badwolf's deep tone. It was a voice Finn was quick to tire of, even if he appreciated his teacher's natural dedication to his dark nature. _Mathieu Frollo. Lizzie Hearts. Laima Serpentis. Raven Queen. Finn Witch._ All there. Except for one.

"Where is _Mariane Gothel_?" Mr. Badwolf growled.

That was a question to which no one had the answer- until, of course, a hurried yet dreary knock came to the cauldron room door. A petite troll hopped his way over to the door and opened it, only to reveal a lanky female whose presence beside the pint-sized troll only made her appear taller and scrawnier. Immediately, the whispers started once again, though for reasons very different from Raven's arrival.

"I can't believe she actually came late- and to General Villainy, much less!"

"I don't even see a tardy pass in her hands."

"Does nobody notice that the girl has no hair?"

This final comment was deemed false, as everyone could plainly see the drawn-on eyebrows against her peach skin and the prominent lack of her mother's signature black curls, or any curls whatsoever. Instead, a red bandanna was wrapped around her head with a purple-and-yellow floral design. The first thing the girl did was look down upon the creature that had opened the door, eyes slightly narrowed. "You appear...pitiful," she observed, causing the troll to cross his arms.

Mr. Badwolf gruffly cleared his throat. "Miss Gothel," he barked. "You are late."

"I can see that, Mr. Badwolf. Oh, and on the first day too, how dreadful of me," the girl commented as she waltzed inside, sitting at the nearest table. "Let me tell you, the portal that brought me here? Pitiful. Couldn't get it working yesterday or this morning, though that's probably the mechanics' faults," she explained. "Anyway, I just arrived so long ago and got to class as quickly as I could. After stopping by this one adorable cafe for a Hocus Latte, of course." She rested the aforementioned latte on the table, grinning faux-sheepishly.

Mr. Badwolf's brows furrowed. "I urge you, Miss Gothel, to get a late slip next time. And be swift."

As a menacing yellow glow came to the teacher's eyes, Mariane stiffened her grin. "Ah. Right. Forgot about that," she admitted with a wispy cackle that sounded just as nervous as she wanted it to sound.

With a slight, disbelieving huff, Mr. Badwolf marked Mariane as tardy before addressing the class. The first day was a simple introduction to the class, displayed with the help of a MirrorPoint broadcasted on the large mirror at the front of the room.

During the presentation, Finn poked Mathieu with the end of his quill before using the feathered end to point at Mariane, who the confused judge-to-be had been looking at since the bald young villainess had entered the room. "You distracted?" he whispered.

Mathieu blinked before shaking his head, chin rested on the palm of his hand. He straightened his posture and lifted his head from his hand.

"Liar. Are you...intrigued by her?" Finn asked.

"What do you mean by that?" Mathieu whispered back.

"I mean what I say, Mathieu," said Finn.

Mathieu idly wrung his hands beneath the table. "Well, I mean, she's interesting. But not like _that_."

Finn nodded. "Good. Just wanted to make sure you're not planning to try and reach out of your league."

"Out of my...what?"

"Mariane's a top notch villain. Beautiful, charismatic toward those of her kind. No powers, sure, but certainly not your average manipulator."

Mathieu raised an eyebrow. "Yeah...alright."

"Mr. Witch, could you answer the question?" Mr. Badwolf growled, drawing Finn's attention to the teacher.

"The answer is twelve," Laima whispered to Finn, her hand casually hiding her moving mouth from the teacher.

Finn nodded, silently thanking Laima. "Twelve."

"The name of the most commonly used evil potion is...twelve?" Mr. Badwolf snarled in disapproval.

Finn glared at Laima. The serpent princess returned a smirk, as if to say '_Wow, you honestly fell for that?'_ She pushed a lock of auburn hair from her face as she leaned ever-so-slightly in his direction. "Welcome back to school, Witch."

* * *

**Author's Notes: Whew, chapter two is finally complete.**

**Disney Version Notes: The Disney version of The Hunchback of Notre Dame is being used here. Also, Tangled is counted here as a separate story from Rapunzel, so Mariane is from the former rather than the latter. I realize that this deviates from canon, but that doesn't deter me.**

**Disclaimers: ****Ever After High belongs to Mattel. So do the canon characters, such as Mr. Badwolf, Lizzie Hearts, and Raven Queen, who are mentioned in this chapter.**

_******Finn Witch, Matthieu**_******_ Frollo, Cookie Crone,_ and**_****** Mariane Gothel**_****** belong to me.**

_******Laima Serpentis**_******, daughter of the serpent king from Egle the Serpent Queen, belongs to my BFFA MaiForgottenMemory.**

**********Thank you for reading! R&R if you wish. I hope you have enjoyed this story thus far.**


	3. Something Sickly Sweet

**Rated T just to be safe, potentially for future chapters, and possibly for a brief exchange of insults between a sea slug and a sugary hag.**

* * *

Finn had very little patience for his last class of the day. He wasn't certain about the exact cause. Perhaps it was the constant questions and arguments about destiny that an icy antagonist princess and literal death-goddess-in-training had gotten into a fight over in Home Evilnomics, which ended with both girls being sent to the Headmaster's office after one of the tables was charred into little pieces and the murky water in half of the cauldrons ended up frozen. No, maybe it was the curious first-year land witch that had spent half of General Witchery poking on his tentacles as if Finn wouldn't notice.

Or hex, maybe it was even just having to sit there at lunch and watch as Mathieu tried so desperately to catch Mariane Gothel's attention with Finn's begrudging help and advice- which mostly consisted of "I'm sure she's got little time for fraternizing with the evil equivalent of a jellyfish without any sting," not that Mathieu would listen to those tidbits. Regardless of the reason, the day was just stranger than most first days of school, and the sea witch just couldn't wait to get it over with and return to the peace and quiet of his dorm room.

Oh, wait. His dorm room. The one, as he suddenly recalled, that he currently shared with a very bubbly, affable, talkative merman who would quite possibly be there to chat Finn's ear off as soon as school ended. Well, assuming that the redhead didn't plan on going swimming immediately after class, or maybe shopping with...whoever it was that he chose to shop with. The very same merman that Finn spotted as soon as he entered the Muse-ic hall. Along with the future prince of his tale.

Prince Erin was rather easy to identify, especially in the eyes of many of the school's females. With black hair that was just the right level of messy, a pair of dark blue eyes, and a skin tone that was just lightly tanned, he was considered rather handsome. So many things about him seemed to be a mystery, including even his own last name, which the prince had somehow managed to keep confidential. With a laid-back, apathetic attitude and the black jeans, sneakers, light blue t-shirt, and black jacket to match, it was easy to understand why he would be popular among the ladies.

Unfortunately for said ladies, however, Erin was rather dedicated to the outcome of his destiny, which namely included the fiery-haired merman that stood beside him at that moment. Their relationship at this point was platonic at most, but neither of the seafaring princes seemed to be particularly interested in anyone else in a romantic context- not that they'd really have much of a choice in such matters, as far as Finn was concerned.

Whatever Sandy was saying seemed to bring a casual grin to Erin's face, though this wasn't a surprise in the slightest. The friendly merboy's presence tended to bring an air of optimism that was hard for others to avoid. Even Finn sometimes found his mouth moving from a straight line to a slight grin of amusement at some things the redhead had to say, but the sea witch always pushed such expressions down as quickly as they had risen and with ten times the ferocity.

It wouldn't be very evil, smiling without malice in response to your destined worst enemy, now would it?

An irritated nudge that sent Finn a couple of steps forward caused him to realize that he was still standing in the doorway, blocking the entry of other students. Moving over to the side, he realized with a hint of surprise that the one who'd been courageous enough to bump her way past the evil cecaelia was Myrtellie Sprigs, daughter of the fairy and future princess from the tale of The Myrtle. The usually polite, mild-mannered girl had no patience, it seemed, for getting through the door and to class on time.

Not looking back at Finn, the wingless myrtle fairy pushed a lock of blonde hair from her coral blue eyes that had refused to remain neatly in her ponytail. Her hands shook with a slight, quirky uncertainty as she gripped her music book even more tightly. With his gaze momentarily fixed on the odd girl, Finn didn't even notice at first when he was spotted by his roommate.

He noticed it soon enough, however. After all, it's pretty hard not to notice when someone is making their way over to you in a cheerful stride while calling, "Mr. Tentacles!"

Finn smoothly moved his gaze over to the young merman. "Sandy."

"Are you alright?" Sandy asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Fine," Finn replied, raising an eyebrow. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, it's just that after you saw me in our royally cool new room, you closed that door awfully fast," Sandy explained. "And then when I opened it back up, you were gone! Your stuff was still there, though," he continued, his brows furrowed in slight confusion.

"Oh," Finn said, grimacing slightly. "I forgot something at the portal. Something very important." That wasn't a total lie. After all, Finn still had to go get his pet eels. Hex, Finn _still_ hadn't gone back to get those two, yet.

"And then, when I saw you in the hallway last passing period, you seemed really urgent about moving the girl with the green streaks in her hair," Sandy added. "Rather, you made her go to the other side of you, and then she was between you and me."

"I didn't even notice you were there," Finn replied. This time, he was outright lying. "I was simply moving Laima out of the way of a frog that was on the ground. Didn't need the possibility of her accidentally crushing a story to death, what with the major disappearance that may very well have ensued."

Sandy nodded, seeming to accept the excuse, though the look in his eyes implied that there was still a portion of both explanations missing. "Well, no need to worry about the luggage you dropped! One of your evil buddies came over and said she'd get it to you as quickly as possible, since you had some _stuff_ in there that required her to attend to."

"And you really just gave it to her?" Finn asked, unable to hold some of his confusion from showing.

"Well, she had to pass a test," Sandy said, twirling a finger into a lock of hair that was red enough to compete with Apple's lips. "Of course, I wasn't just going to give a stranger your stuff. I made sure she knew things about you, like your hair color, favorite color, favorite song…"

"I get the feeling that even you didn't know the answers to half of the questions you asked…" Finn muttered, holding back a groan. _And that anyone who's looked at me even once could probably take a guess at the other half,_ he added silently.

Sandy giggled. "Well, I assumed that if she knew you better than I do, it would be safe for her to watch over your things," he justified. "Poor, Unfortunate Souls _is_ your favorite song, right?" he asked, adding the inquiry with honest curiosity.

Finn shook his head, moving onto a different train of thought. "Who was this girl, Sandy?"

"Her name was…Cookie! Cookie Crone," Sandy answered after a moment of recollection.

Finn's face flushed pale, and the somewhat puzzled look on his face was replaced by an eerie lack of expression.

Erin had made his way over to the two sea-people at this point, having seemingly noticed the tension that Finn tried not to reveal and that Sandy didn't quite appear to receive. "Hey, Sandy. Mr. Tentacles," he greeted, momentarily adopting the merman's nickname for the monotonous sea witch.

"Prince Erin," Finn addressed with a terse nod. "I'm surprised to see that you actually are in Muse-ic, this year."

"It's one of my most applicable charming tactics," Erin said. "At least, that's what I told Grimm."

The sea witch nodded in response. "Hmm, fair enough. That's a bit clever, actually."

Erin gave a slight, proud grin, though any further conversation was interrupted by the sound of the class bell. Everyone hurried over to a seat before Mr. Piper began to call for attendance. Much to Finn's surprise, Myrtellie looked for a moment as though she was going to move over and sit near Sandy, though she decided to stay away when she noticed Finn. What perplexed the sea witch was why Myrtellie appeared so frazzled; she hadn't been nearly so shaky in Environmental Magic.

Like in General Villainy, a few of the names called stood out to Finn, though most had this effect simply because they were a part of what was considered 'epic' legacies. Others that caught his interest were either students he'd met before or students who happened to have odd names.

_Ashlynn Ella...Prince Erin...Maverick Leggs...Teensy Weensy Spider…_

"Call me T.W., please!" A giant arachnid requested once her name was called, lifting a foreleg in the same manner as one might raise his or her hand.

_Myrtellie Sprigs...Sandy Triton...Apple White…_ Etcetera, etcetera.

_Finn Witch…_

"Here." When Finn's name was called, the few people who hadn't previously noticed his presence- of which there weren't many, because it's honestly hard to not get noticed when you have tentacles coming from your back- looked over at him, puzzled as to why he was in the Muse-ic room.

_Well, that's their problem,_ Finn thought to himself, still nonchalantly leaning back in his seat. _They should probably just pay more attention._ After all, it wasn't like Finn wasn't meant to be in Muse-ic. Unlike most other villains, the next evil sea witch had always taken Muse-ic. Not only did his mother formulate a little song of her own that got put into the story, but there was an even more vital reason that had stretched back for a good number of generations. Namely, if he was going to hypnotize a prince using a merman's singing voice, he was going to need to learn how to utilize a singing voice.

It was a weak reason for a villain to be in a class of delicate princesses and nursery rhymes, as some critics might have said, but it was nonetheless an undeniable truth, and so Finn was stuck in a class full of the aforementioned princesses and nursery rhymes. Truly, most of the other villains would have cringed if they saw the powerful cecaelia in such a setting. Except for Laima, of course, who would smirk out of pity and probably even allow herself a bit of a chuckle at the situation.

* * *

All in all, the final class of the day didn't drag on in the slightest. It was approximately just as Finn had expected: instruments were assigned to first-years and new second-years, a MirrorPoint presentation was given, and at some point each famous future princess got to sing. Much to the envy of the princesses, Sandy's strong and powerful tenor was truly the voice that had the whole room enchanted. It was an amazing feat, watching one of the few students who could out-sing Apple White herself, though the blonde princess didn't appear to be jealous. If she was, she certainly didn't allow it to show.

With the new information about how he'd have to go retrieve his luggage, Finn was uncertain as to whether or not he fancied the speedy passage of time, but pushed the thought aside as he attempted to exit the room as quickly as possible. He might as well get his stuff back from Cookie as soon as possible. As he was exiting, however, he was momentarily stopped by Sandy calling his nickname once more.

"You're coming to Legacy Day practice, right?" Sandy asked, his light blue eyes gleaming hopefully.

Finn blinked, having forgotten about Legacy Day practice. "Why? I've already pledged."

"I know that, silly billy," said Sandy. "I was wondering if you were going to come watch. I mean, since Erin and I are pledging this year and all…"

Finn considered it for a brief moment. He still didn't quite understand the point of coming to watch, but it would be awfully amusing to see some of the less destiny-inclined students make their way up to the podium. "Fair enough. I'll be there," he decided, provoking Sandy to beam. "Now, I'm going to go get my luggage."

"Right. See you later, Mr. Tentacles," the redhead said cheerfully as the two went on their separate paths.

As soon as Finn entered the dorms halls, he spotted a fairly recognizable land witch. Though he really could have smelled her coming from a mile away, thanks to the sickeningly sweet odor of sugar that radiated from Cookie Crone.

Dark brown hair fell in subtle waves, neatly avoiding eyes of the same color. The rather prominent nose and the two dark brown warts that marked the spot below her eye and beside her nose made her face unmistakable. The pink dress, with its curving black trim and a slit up the side revealing a chocolate brown underskirt was rather new, along with the wafer-like corset, taffy-shaped earrings, and peppermint-heeled pink shoes, but the faded pink shawl was far too familiar.

Although she seemed to be deeply engrossed in the conversation she was having with the fellow villainess across from her, a slight crinkle of the nose revealed that she sensed Finn's presence. A sudden sly grin made its way onto light pink lips, just nuanced enough for Finn to question it.

Notably, it was not Cookie who first moved her eyes toward the sea witch, but rather the girl standing across from her. Though Finn did not recognize her, this girl was the same death goddess who'd been a part of the fight in Home Evilnomics, arguing on the side of tradition and evil legacy. With memories of watching the fight still fresh and memorable in his mind, Finn did not recognize this girl for one simple reason. She looked nothing like the death goddess from earlier, but was disguised as a human girl.

The ash gray skin of her true form was instead a light olive tone, her fiery blue hair was now a collection of thick blonde locks that fell to her waist, and her orange eyes had become a sultry blue. A red dress that was clearly inspired by ancient Grecian culture ended in what resembled a layered pencil skirt, and matching her golden sandals was an amount of golden jewelry that could easily rival Finn's.

Finn, after a suffocating moment of silence, was the first to speak. "Cookie," he said neutrally, hiding the annoyance and frustration he felt behind having to start a conversation like this.

Cookie turned her head toward the sea witch. "Hello, Finnie," she greeted, underlying malevolence behind her sugary-sweet tone and plastered grin.

"Where is it?" Finn asked, taking a step toward the land witch.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Cookie replied. "Whatever it is, I'm certain I had nothing to do with it. Now, if you'll excuse me, my new friend Morbia and I were just having the most darling little chat about-"

"You're playing dumb," Finn muttered in an almost musing tone. "That must be hard for you, the conniving, haughty hag that you are."

The blonde, apparently called Morbia, interjected purely out of intrigue at the sudden tension. "And who are you, saying such things?"

"I'm the so-called 'sea slug' that this sugary hag has likely already told you about," Finn replied.

The young goddess-in-training nodded, looking at Cookie. "This is him?"

Finn was momentarily surprised that Cookie had, indeed, actually told her 'new friend' about him. Of course, there was almost no way of telling just how much she knew.

"That's the one," Cookie said, still eyeing Finn. The gaze had a rather sharp glare hardly hidden within it.

"I need my luggage back," Finn muttered, crossing a pair of tentacles over his chest.

Cookie rolled her eyes, pulling a lollipop out from seemingly nowhere. "And why would I give it to you?"

Finn sighed. "What do you want in return, Cookie?"

Holding the lollipop up to her face, Cookie stopped mid-lick, her stiff smile suddenly turning crafty. She gave the quietest of cackles. Finn waited for a response, though he was hardly patient about it.

"Go on a date with me."

The sea witch blinked, thinking he'd misheard. "What was that?"

"Go on a date with me, sea slug," Cookie repeated. "Just promise to do it and I'll give your things back."

"And why would I want to do that?" Finn inquired. "Better yet, why would _you_ want to do that?"

"It's a good question," Morbia admitted. "Again, why has this one taken your fancy, Cookie? He seems just like any random, boring guy. And he smells like fish."

"Well, my lovely cohort, the heart wants what the heart wants," Cookie said dramatically. "I can't help it if my lust has returned."

"I suppose," Morbia replied. "I don't really get it, but I _can_ attempt to assist you. I'll scratch your back if you scratch mine?"

Once again, the two seemed to be focused on their own conversation. Finn took this as an opportunity to sneak away, turning the corner and going onward until he was out of earshot.

The sea witch had to admit to himself that he was terribly, _terribly_ perplexed. After all, Cookie Crone was the one who'd ended their relationship in the first place. Not that Finn would ever want to return to it by that point, after the volatile nature of their break-up.

Finn hated how he shivered just by thinking about accessing _that_ memory.

Pulling his MirrorPhone from his pocket, the cecaelia dialed one of his contacts and put the phone to his ear.

The person on the other end took their sweet time in answering, but after several moments came a response. "_Hello?_"

"Hello, Laima," Finn greeted, somewhat embarrassed by the fact that he was making this call. "I...need you to get my luggage. It should be in your dorm, probably somewhere on Cookie's side of the room."

* * *

**Author's Notes: Oh, look, there's Cookie. A feisty, bittersweet crone, that one. Sorry if this chapter seems at all rushed or under-proofread in its production. That little factor has about everything to do with the fact that I'm going to have zero internet access for ten days by the end of this weekend and I'd really like to deliver this chapter to you beforehand.**

**_Update_: There is now a poll being held at this author's profile page that greatly relates to the immediate destiny of this story. Or, at the very least, to its immediate schedule. Check it out if you'd like.**

**Disney Version Notes: Disney's version of Hercules is going to be used for the purposes of this story. Morbia Pluto happens to be the daughter of Hades from said Disney version of Hercules. The "icy antagonist princess" mentioned is the daughter of the Snow Queen from the original version of the tale, as The Snow Queen and Frozen are split and independent for the purposes of this story. ****I realize that this deviates from canon, but that doesn't deter me.**

******Disclaimers: ****Ever After High belongs to Mattel. So do the canon characters, such as Ashlynn Ella, Mr. Piper, and Apple White, who are mentioned in this chapter.**

_**********Finn Witch, Mathieu Frollo, Mariane Gothel, Myrtellie Sprigs, Cookie Crone, Maverick************ Leggs,**_**********and**_********** T.W. Spider **_**********belong to me.**

**********_Prince Erin_, son of the prince from The Little Mermaid, and _Laima Serpentis_ belong to the wicked awesome MaiForgottenMemory.**

_**********Sandy Triton **_**********belongs to the hexquisite MysticalMosaic.**

_**********Morbia**_**********_ Pluto_, daughter of Hades from Hercules, ************belongs to the hexcellent user commonly known as "Meg"(username Duncney Forever at the time of posting).**

**********And now for one of those parts where I thank all of my previous reviewers, because that's one part that really makes my day. Here's a big "Thank you!" to readers Iracabeth. of. Crims.3118, Artisticprocrastornator, Evangeline74, TooMuchSarcasm, Kid Flash I-Wally West, and Jedicatgirl81 for your kind and helpful reviews.**

**********Thank you for reading! R&R if you wish. I hope I've managed to entertain you with this piece thus far.**


End file.
